


Acaso las flores

by emma_dan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Eventual Jean/Armin, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, Prince Jean Kirstein, Wizard Armin Arlert, long fic, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8488753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_dan/pseuds/emma_dan
Summary: En medio del caos y a lo largo de los años, Jean y Armin se repiten neciamente que los Dientes de león y los Nomeolvides siempre volverán en Primavera.  Royal AU, Jearmin.





	

* * *

**AGOSTO (Lo que no puede volver)**

* * *

 

El calor se le pega a la piel, impidiéndole dormir. No hace mucho que apagó la vela a la luz de la cual leía uno de sus libros favoritos, echando de menos la voz de su madre, que volvía mucho más interesante cualquier cuento. Armin lleva casi un mes sin verla, ni a ella ni a su padre.

Se habían marchado en un viaje de trabajo: «Asuntos Reales», había contestado su padre a sus preguntas, restándole importancia mientras le alborotaba el cabello rubio como el de su madre. Su abuelo, sin embargo, había parecido preocupado al verlos marchar a pesar de que Arya le había prometido que todo saldría bien con una sonrisa tan cálida como el mismo sol antes de abrazarlos con toda la fuerza que poseía y despedirse.

Conforme han pasado los días, la preocupación de su abuelo parece haberse vuelto más aprensiva. Armin no puede evitar el insomnio que últimamente le tiene mirando por la ventana durante la madrugada, preguntándose si sus padres siguen despiertos también, si volverán al día siguiente. Si esta vez los convencerá de que por fin le cuenten de qué van esas misiones que constantemente los alejan de su hogar.

Se da la vuelta una vez más sobre el colchón, decidido a dormirse para que sus padres no lo encuentren cansado cuando vuelvan y se alarmen.

 

* * *

 

En medio del alboroto, Armin despierta de a poco, tallándose los ojos para espabilarse. Debajo de la puerta de su habitación puede ver luz y ahora que está del todo consciente, escucha la voz de su abuelo conversando con otra que no le parece familiar. Todavía no sale el sol en el horizonte y el niño siente un desagradable tirón en el estómago, angustiado. Es de madrugada, ¿qué podría querer un visitante en su casa que no pueda esperar a que amanezca?

Temiendo lo peor, se levanta y sale del cuarto, encaminándose rápido al lugar de donde provienen las voces. Su abuelo está vociferando un «¡¿Cómo pudo suceder esto?!» en plena sala, frente a un Mensajero Real pálido, que le mira con lástima y está a punto de contestarle a Henry cuando nota su presencia y se queda inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Su abuelo sigue su mirada y de pronto parece perder toda la ira de golpe al encontrarse con su nieto, cuya sospecha se intensifica hasta el punto de que ahora quiere gritar.

\- Armin...

\- Abuelo, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde están Papá y Mamá?

Tiene un nudo en la garganta y las tripas revueltas, como en espera de vomitarlo todo. Y por la manera en que su abuelo parece estarse resistiendo para no derrumbarse frente a él antes de darle una respuesta, eso es precisamente lo que va a suceder. Desde su lugar junto a la chimenea apagada, el Mensajero ya lo mira con pena como lo que es ahora, un huérfano.

\- Armin, - la voz se le quiebra y Armin ahoga un gemido- Anya y Charles no van a volver. Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, hijo.

 

* * *

 

\- Debes estar orgulloso de ellos, pequeño. Han fallecido en nombre de un bien mayor, protegiendo al Reino.

Armin no está escuchando, no realmente. Su mente se siente algodonosa y le impide comprender lo que está sucediendo, pero aún así le dirige una mirada de desolada furia al guardia apostado en la puerta, quien desvía la vista al momento. A Henry le ha costado poco más de media hora tranquilizarlo lo suficiente como para que lograra cambiarse y ahora está sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras su abuelo discute con el mensajero pormenores del traslado. Al parecer, tienen que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

El niño no tiene fuerzas para negarse a abandonar su hogar de toda la vida, sobre todo cuando intuye que a partir de ahora no será lo mismo, que le dolerá hasta el alma cada vez que su mirada se tope con el librero atiborrado de su padre o el cuadro que ha pintado su madre, con patos volando al atardecer, colgado en el modesto comedor. Ahora mismo no puede evitar que las lágrimas asomen a sus ojos nuevamente, amenazando con no abandonarle nunca. No sabe cómo será capaz de volver a sentir algo parecido a la alegría de ahora en adelante.

Su abuelo no está mucho mejor. Armin puede adivinarle el semblante descompuesto por la rabia y el dolor cuando el mensajero le da el pésame nuevamente antes de anunciar que los esperará afuera en el carruaje mientras empacan lo necesario y sale de la casa con el guardia siguiéndole los talones. Henry se vuelve a mirarle y parece agotado de tristeza, pero intenta hacerse el fuerte, por él. Armin se traga las lágrimas como puede.

\- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

Henry se arrodilla frente a él y le da un abrazo, breve pero fuerte antes de tomarlo de los hombros y apartarse para verlo a los ojos.

\- Comenzaremos de nuevo.

Su nieto lo mira con los ojos azules llenos de miedo e incertidumbre mientras asiente. Henry sabe que le debe más de una explicación, pero no es el momento indicado para resolver sus dudas.

\- Esta noche la pasaremos en una posada. Y probablemente pasemos algunos días más alojados en otras tantas.

\- ¿Y después?

Su abuelo parece dudar un momento, como tratando de adivinar como va a reaccionar antes de contestarle finalmente.

\- Nos mudaremos al Palacio.

A esas alturas, Armin no cree poder sentir nada que no sea tristeza y confusión, pero logra quedar estupefacto ante las palabras de su abuelo.

 

* * *

 

Armin aún no entiende porque deben vivírsela de posada en posada, usando nombres falsos y bajo toda la discreción posible. No comprende porque se les niega el derecho de vivir su pérdida como se lo merece, porque no les permiten ni mencionar el nombre de sus padres; su abuelo sobrelleva mejor la situación, comportándose con naturalidad, como si manejara un código que a él le resulta desconocido. Supone que es así.

No hay funeral todavía. Armin se ha enterado por los cuchicheos de los otros viajeros, de los huéspedes y de los propios guardias encubiertos que les protegen y acompañan todo el tiempo, que los cuerpos de sus padres no han sido recuperados. Ha tenido que escuchar diferentes versiones, todas terribles, de lo que les ha sucedido a sus padres.

Una emboscada, justo cuando volvían de su misión: una especie de negociación con el Reino vecino de Rose. Se sospechaba que los atacantes pertenecían a los Titanes, un grupo extremista revolucionario que comenzaba a hacerse notar poco a poco por sus acciones esporádicas pero radicales y estratégicas en contra de todavía no se sabía bien qué.

Algunos de los relatos son más cruentos y detallados que el resto y Armin no puede evitar descomponerse constantemente al recordarlos, pero tampoco deja de preguntarse quién es, qué es, su familia realmente. Los rumores de la gente no van más allá del importante puesto diplomático de su madre y algunas suposiciones enloquecidas sobre la importancia real del mismo. No es tan tonto como para tomar por verdadero el rumor de que su familia tiene sangre de la Corona, o aquél sobre su padre siendo un espía vampiro, pero algo extraño hay en el modo en que nadie sabe a ciencia cierta qué función desempeñaban sus padres como para que les asesinaran.

Armin intenta distraer la pena que le agarrota el corazón con el gran misterio que supone descubrirlo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo no funciona y solamente le deja más vacío al pensar en que existe una parte de sus padres que nunca llegará a serle contada por ellos mismos.

 

* * *

 

El funeral se celebra, discreto, un día antes de que lleguen al Palacio. Es un acto simbólico, sin cuerpos a los que darles sepultura. Todo ha sido preparado de antemano a su llegada al cementerio. Es un lugar pequeño, entre colinas verdes y apacibles que albergan dos o tres puñados de lápidas descansando bajo el cielo nublado. Solamente se encuentran él, su abuelo Henry y el sacerdote que oficia el sepelio. A sus espaldas la presencia solemne de los guardias pasa casi desapercibida. La lápida conjunta de sus padres reza «Aquí yacen Arya Arlert y Charles Williams, amados y añorados por todos aquellos que les conocieron. Que su valor no sea nunca olvidado.»

Armin no puede apartar la vista del suelo, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas, hasta que su abuelo se adelanta hacia la tumba y él se da cuenta de que todo ha terminado. Henry Arlert deposita las flores amarillas, blancas y azules que lleva en un ramillete al pie del mármol y Armin hace otro tanto con las rosas blancas y rosas (las preferidas de su madre). Alguno de los guardias se acerca con flores silvestres que crecen por el lugar y Armin le agradece en silencio mientras su abuelo lo hace a su vez con un atisbo de sonrisa triste.

El resto del viaje transcurre en un silencio resignado roto solamente por el traquetear del carruaje y los caballos. Henry parece demasiado cansado, demasiado viejo, y Armin ha pasado demasiadas noches llorando entre sus brazos hasta quedarse dormido. Su abuelo le mira, preocupado todavía por cómo va superar todo lo que se le viene encima.

Pero sabe que su nieto es fuerte a pesar de que ni él mismo lo crea y por eso decide interrumpir su ensimismamiento.

\- Armin.

Éste voltea a verlo y el viejo sonríe.

\- ¿Sabías que en el Castillo habitó alguna vez un mago con su propio dragón?

Los ojos azules de su nieto resplandecen un poco con curiosidad y Henry casi suspira de alivio. Saldrán adelante, un paso a la vez.

 

* * *

 

Al día siguiente llegan a la ciudad y corazón del Reino María. El Palacio se recorta contra el cielo inesperadamente despejado a la distancia. Armin se asoma todo el rato por la ventana para observar el bullicio en las calles y el trajín de gente que no tiene pinta de aminorar pronto. Casi tiene ganas de bajarse y explorar, pero su abuelo se le adelanta.

\- Ya tendremos tiempo de venir cuando nos instalemos.

Para cuando cruzan el muro que rodea al Palacio, todo rastro de entusiasmo ha desaparecido de la mente del niño. Todo se vuelve tan real que no puede evitar las naúseas y el frío que le recorre. «Aquí voy a vivir», piensa. Es un adiós definitivo y amargo a las tardes jugando con su padre, a las navidades envolviendo regalos con su madre, a encontrar a su abuelo leyendo en el jardín bajo el nogal. A todo con lo que ha crecido.

Es realmente extraño que ser presentado a la familia real y tener la impresión de que no es el único que no se agrada de momento le resulte reconfortante. Se siente culpable, como cualquier hijo, de no haber podido hacer nada por evitar la catástrofe. Por ser solamente un crío.

La mirada desconfiada del Príncipe Jean le deja ver que no es del todo bienvenido y eso le consuela porque es exactamente como no quiere sentirse. Cuidado, querido, recordado. Vivo, a diferencia de la sonrisa de su madre y los ojos de su padre.

El título de "compañero de juegos" resuena, ridículo, en su mente cansada y su abuelo le consuela diciéndole, críptico como en las últimas semanas, que el momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

**Author's Note:**

> He vuelto! Y con el Jearmin a full porque he echado horrores de menos escribir sobre Armin y Jean, pobrecitos míos con la tragedia cerniéndose sobre ellos en el manga. En fin, este es un AU como ya lo habrán notado, y uno sobre el que ya he avanzado bastante, así que por primera vez en mi vida me atrevo a decir que o lo termino, o que me parta un rayo.
> 
> Se agradece cualquier comentario de antemano, ya que me gustaría saber qué tal les ha parecido este capítulo a manera de inicio :3  
> La siguiente actualización será pronto y desde el punto de vista de Jean. Espero publicar durante el fin de semana, de modo que nos leeremos, con suerte, en pocos días C:


End file.
